My Little Pony - Next Generation: The Elements of Harmony
by Miss Asia
Summary: Years have passed, harmony and peace profound in the majestic kingdom of Equestria. The Elements of Harmony, now out of commission, have been locked away and set aside for the Two Sisters of the Day and Night to protect the kingdom. However, events occur, and an Old Evil threatens to rise, and shatter the peace that has filled Equestria for so long. Who will take charge?
1. Prologue

**Miss Asia's Corner:**

**Hello, bronies, pegasisters, and other terms used to define those so mixed in with the MLP:FiM (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) fandom! I'm Miss Asia (yes, like the continent), and this is my ever-first type writing a MLP:FiM relevant fan fiction.  
**

**Just a few things to say, I'm excited to be writing a story like this! I'll admit, it's hard, but I'm so glad I managed to complete the prologue (this page), and the first chapter (to be uploaded 11/24/2012, somewhere around 5:30 PM.)**

Just to say, this story is on the same plane of existence as the show MLP:FiM. It is, however, time skipped ahead into the future, where the first Mane 6 no longer wield the power of the Elements of Harmony. Now, six new ponies (will) hold the power, and fend of an even greater Evil than Discord himself!

The cover to the left (your left, not mine, maybe), was made by yours truly. I got the idea from a certain Pony comic on DeviantArt. As you can see, cutie marks are assembled like previous Elements of Harmony, but this time, they're a bit different! You'll find out more about them as the story progresses.

Please, R&R, and leave me comments and such. If there is anything out of the loop, please feel free to point it out. Now, please excuse me while I use the Royal Canterlot Voice to point something out (caps warning. minimal):

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY, FOALS.  


**Now, onto the disclaimer!**

MAJESTIC DISCLAIMER OF JUSTICE: Please note that any names, areas, and original ideas belong to Lauren Faust, the creator of the magical show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (abbreviated MLP:FiM). Please also note that this rule does not extend as far as Original Characters (OCs) that the fanfiction author has created. If there is a 'pony' character with a name that is not familiar with the show, MLP:FiM, then the author has complete ownership of said 'pony' character.

Thank you!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The barrier was supposed to keep anything with malicious intent out. It was supposed to spread love and unity throughout the land of Equestria, thanks to Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, the ruler of the Crystal Empire, and her husband, Prince Shining Armor, former captain of the Royal Guard, and now, co-ruler of the Empire itself.

However, sometimes, things don't go the right way.

The princess and prince had two foals – a filly and a colt. The eldest, the colt, was named after his father. His name was Shining Ring. The youngest, the filly, who came a few years after the colt, had no naming relevance to either of the parents, but to the library in the Crystal Empire – they named her, Crystal Bibliotheque.

Now, Crystal Bibliotheque didn't last long as Crystal Bibliotheque though. On the first day of the second week after she was born, in her crib, she was abducted by midnight thieves, seeking to gain money and fame from the Princess' power. They sought her out immediately, managing to get through the barrier by tricking it – they saw the easiest way to do this was to shape the feelings into creating even more love and unity for all of Equestria.

They escaped with her through the forests, on the train, through all vehicles of transportation, in the outskirts of Manehatten, Equestria. They hid in a forest there for a few days, and, after the foal knowing of her misplacement, conjured a powerful magic that blasted away the two thieves, and sent them packing.

A young couple of Earth Ponies found the little foal whining and crying in a bush in the forest, wrapped in a fluorescent blue blanket.

"A baby?" The female Earth Pony said. "Where do you reckon she came from, Scapegoat?"

"Not sure, Sugar Plum." The male Earth Pony answered. "Pro'lly one of them city folks lost her. Come on, let's go to the authorities,"

The two Earth Ponies, along with the little foal, traveled to the Manehatten authorities to seek the foal out. Unfortunately, no one recognized the mysterious foal as their own. Because of this, it lead to an event when, in the end, the two Earth Ponies known as Scapegoat and Sugar Plum adopted the little foal as their own. They named her Creativity, for her creative mind.

Young Creativity spent her whole life, traversing from farm life and city life. She attended school in the city, which was not too far off from her adoptive parents' farm, and worked on the form whenever she could. Because she was a Unicorn pony, she was extremely useful. Her parents never squandered her magical abilities, and allowed her to use them only when truly necessary. The rest of the work was pure hoof and mouth work.

Creativity was nurtured by her 'ma' and 'pa' through most of her life. But now, as a young mare, and finally achieving her cutie mark, she decided she wanted to go to a more rural area – an area where everyone is interconnected.

"Ma, Pa, I know this is a tough question to ask," Creativity said one night at the dinner table, sincerity and pleading in her eyes.

"What is it, darling?" Sugar Plum replied.

"I want to go to Ponyville, Equestria. I've read so much about it – how everyone's so connected and such. Can I please go there to further my studies?" She explained

Her mother and father exchanged a look. Were they really able to risk their only 'daughter', so achieve her dreams? They had to think about it, but ultimately, they agreed to her travels.

Therefore, Creativity traveled on rails toward Ponyville. She was excited, yet mixed with nervousness and negative feelings because she would miss her parents very much.

And to this day, she never knew she was adopted.


	2. Chapter 1 - Arriving in Ponyville

**Miss Asia's Corner:  
**

**Decided to post up the actual first chapter a bit earlier than 5:30 PM EST. Regardless, here it is! The majestic first chapter! There isn't much to say, I guess. All I can tell you guys is that I've never written a fan fiction where it consisted of ponies, or something like this. There may or may not be a few things out of the loop, and such, but I have enough knowledge on MLP:FiM to understand what I'm writing. Since I find it just a bit difficult to write a story like this, and need to get used to it, I, unfortunately, can only update every other week. So, in about two weeks, I'll definitely upload.**

The disclaimer is on the prologue chapter, and it's in effect for ALL CHAPTERS.

**Please, read, review, and comment. And remember what I said before, if you're going to review:**

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY, FOALS.

Thank you!  
Enjoy.

* * *

The train was chugging noisily on the tracks, heading toward Ponyville, Equestria. A young pony with a snow white coat, pale pink eyes, dark blue mane and tail with pink and golden stripes, that was divided in layers , sat on one of the cabin beds as she reviewed the things she had in her suitcase. She used her Unicorn horn was an outlet for her proficiency in magic, a light blue cornflower hue emitting from it. It was easy to levitate things for her.

"Right, map," She said, and a rolled up paper came out of her suitcase, and unfolded. In it, was a landscape map of Ponyville and Canterlot. "Check," She said.

She then folded the map back up neatly, and placed it into the suitcase. Then, she rose up another item. This item in particular was a leather bound book she had found at the Manehatten local library a few weeks ago. Ever since she read and learned its contents, she never let it go. It was like a religious artifact for her.

"Book of Magic, check," She said, and placed it back into the suitcase.

Still using her Unicorn powers, a oval picture frame rose.

"Picture of Mom and Pops," She began, and her eyebrows lowered in sadness. She stared at the picture of her parents with longing. Her mother, Sugar Plum, was a stocky mare, past her prime, with a worn out male, silver in color. She had glasses on, and a cutie mark of a plum. Her coat was a pale purple, and she had loving brown eyes. Her father, Scapegoat, was also past his prime. He didn't wear glasses, but always had on a straw hat, symbolizing his farming prowess. He also herded goats, but was usually a distraction for several things. That's what he was good at; being a scapegoat, as his name. He had a cutie mark of a small cloud-like thing, with twisted horns. He had a shiny green coat, and a dirty blonde mane and tail.

She sighed, and placed the frame back into the suitcase, and zipped it up with ease. She just shook her head, and shrugged off all the sad feelings. She had to focus on the adventure of it all; she was going to Ponyville High School! She was going to meet other ponies, probably like herself! Creativity was always the oddball. She's a strange young mare who looks nothing like her parents, and has these strange stubs on her shoulders that hurt when someone touch them. She always wondered if it was a medical issue, but when she asked her Mom, all she said was,

"_Oh, don't worry sweetie,"_ She would guffaw. "_You're just special, yes you are."_

Creativity felt the train skid to a stop. She heard the shrill screech, simply earsplitting. She noticed how ponies began to disembark, and she used her magic to drag the heavy suitcase along. The doors opened, and she stepped onto the wooden platform of the station connecting Canterlot and Ponyville.

She smiled at the beauty before her. Everywhere she trotted, there were various trees and plants she's never seen on the city streets of Manehatten.

"This is amazing," Creativity said.

"Sure is," Said a pony behind Creativity, with a slight southern twang.

Creativity turned, and looked at the pony. She had a strange color about her; she was orange-red, with green eyes. She appeared to be from the south, what with her green pigtails for a mane, and a swishy green tail. She smiled at Creativity brightly, and began to shake her hoof.

"Good ta' meet'cha. The name's Gleaming Zultinite, but you can call me Zully," She said, introducing herself.

"Ah, yes," Creativity nodded. "I'm Creativity, you can just call me. . . Creativity?"

"Pleasure! Are you, by any chance, movin' into those apartment complexes near the library in Ponyville too?" Zully asked.

"Uh, yeah," Said Creativity. "I'm just moving here. I want to meet new ponies and such,"

They began to trot down the path that lead to Ponyville in unison. They delved into conversation, on where they were from, and why they were coming to Ponyville.

"My family has a Gem Farm 'round these parts. I'm here ta' help'em," Zully said.

"Oh, I just came here for school," Creativity replied.

"Gee, me too! Hope we get classes together. I heard Ponyville High is really big, I think," Zully became puzzled immediately, pondering on how big Ponyville High is.

"I think I have a pamphlet in here," Creativity said, using her Unicorn magic to unzip her suitcase and take out a school pamphlet for Ponyville High. It was literally a large, two story school with different buildings, two in total. There was the actual school, and the gymnasium. Behind the school was a court for outdoor sports. The school was made out of bricks, and the pavement and flora was beautiful. A flag stood as a center piece, with a Sun Mark and Moon Mark.

"Wow, sure is huge, and amazin'," The southern pony said, gaping in awe at it.

"It sure it something," Creativity said, and placed the pamphlet away.

The two young mares arrived at the foot of the apartment building. It was wooden like a cottage, with a circular window all the way at the top. It sort of looked like a school house, except it was much wider and longer. They entered and checked in with the clerks, receiving their keys.

"Hey, Creativity, can I ask yasomethin'?" Zully suddenly asked as they reached their rooms, which was conveniently next to each other.

"Sure," Creativity said, turning around.

"What're those weird thingies on your shoulders?" Zully pointed with her hoof.

Creativity turned her head and craned it slightly, looking at the small stubs. They were very small, but noticeable to a trained eye. She remembered suddenly growing them like pimples ever since she got her cutie mark. She never saw another Unicorn pony with them. She shrugged.

"Not sure, actually," Creativity explained. "Those appeared when I got my cutie mark," She shook her flank, and smiled. On her left flank was a cutie mark, a very special one. It was a blue book, with a red, pink, and white star. Passing through the book was a golden lace, and around the book itself, were red stars, three to the north, and three to the south.

"Amazin'. I never got any of that. Then again, I'm jus' an Earth Pony," Zully replied, shaking her flank. On it was a gleaming diamond – Zultinite, like her name. It was shades and hues of red, yellow, and green. Around it were defining sparkles that complimented it well.

"Your cutie mark's awesome, too!" Creativity cried, and jumped slightly, giving Zully a happy smile.

"Anyway, I gots ta' unpack. See ya at school tomorrow?" Zully said, and opened the door with her hoof. It's more like, she pushed it open. Don't ask what kind of logic this came from – apparently, hooves can open door knobs, or, at least push them open.

"Definietly."

Creativity waved at Zully as she entered her room. Setting her bags down with her magic, she took in the entire room, and the view. Outside, through the window, she saw several kinds of plants – lilies, sunflowers, roses, lavender flowers, and several pine trees and oak trees. In the room itself, consisted of a pink rug, wood flooring, wood walls, a vanity dresser to the left, and a desk to the right. The bed was smack in the middle.

"Perfect," Creativity said, and smiled. She took several hoof-steps toward the bed, and jumped on it, laying on her legs. She used her magic to take the Book of Magic out of her suitcase, and placed it in front of her. She opened the book up, and began to read.

* * *

Princess Celestia, co-ruler of all Equestria, was sitting down on her throne, in the royal castle of Canterlot. The castle, however, was divided into two sections – one as clear as day, and the other as dark as night. It seemed to symbolize the balance between both times. Princess Celestia had the sole responsibility to raise the sun, while her younger sister, Princess Luna, had the responsibility to raise the moon.

Princess Celestia went from scroll to scroll, reading, justifying, and confirming each one. She was doing the work a Princess had to do - the typical work of attending to her loyal subjects.

The throne room doors opened up, a blue glow surrounding them and then dispersing, as Princess Luna, the mare of the night, walked in. As usual, she had a neutral facial expression. She approached her sister, and spoke in royal tongue as usual.

"Sister, it appears the students to the new Ponyville Junior High School have arrived," Princess Luna began, giving news to her sister. "The last group have occupied the apartments."

"Excellent," Princess Celestia said, grinning. "I'm glad that the ponies managed to get here safely. Under our judgment, I'm sure they won't fail at the school?"

"Certainly," Princess Luna assured her. "However, we have more news to vocalize to thou." Luna said, narrowing her eyes. Some sort of insecurity formed in them.

"What is it, dear sister?" Celestia asked, blinking.

"Sister, _She_ is close to resurfacing from," Princess Luna looked around, as if adding dramatic pretense, or the word she was about to utter could not be heard. She said it lowly, but just enough for Celestia to hear. She gasped, her eyes widening in shock.

"Impossible," Celestia said, turning and denying what she had heard. What did she hear anyway? What made Princess Celestia, the most potent pony in both flight and magic so fearful. She turned back to her sister, and shook her head.

"The Elements of Harmony are in no condition to face _Her_ again; Twilight Sparkle and the other five cannot use them anymore," Celestia told the mare of the night.

Luna sighed, and seemed to deflate. "It is how we thought would be thine answer,"

The mare of the day walked out of the throne room, with her sister following close beside her. Through a pair of double doors, they entered a peculiar room. In this room, on each extremity and to each side, were stained glass windows. Each stained glass window told a story – One was of a spirit of disharmony, one was of a familiar mare being thwarted by six mares with great power, and one was of the same six mares, banishing a dark t_hing _to a word far beneath their own.

"It has been quite a few years since they banished _Her,_" Celestia said, looking at the stained glass window containing the aforementioned depiction. "For _Her_ to return at such a time is a lucky coincidence."

"_She_ has not returned, however, we believed she will rise soon enough, since the Elements of Harmony have weakened over time," Princess Luna clarified, stepping next to her sister and looking at the image.

Princess Luna, a powerful pony, remembered it like it was yesterday. In reality, it was many years ago, yet she could still feel the fear and fright she felt when the _thing_ she's seeing had risen after banishment for so long. She could remember, in vivid detail, how the previous spirits of the Elements of Harmony were almost defeated by the formidable foe, but in the end, was banished and sent back. She remembered when she and her sister had to defeat the same foe, eons ago. However, this time around, she was more powerful, and the Elements of Harmony before were not as potent.

"It is a sad fate indeed," Luna said solemnly, lowering her head in respect.

"I'm not sure how we're going to defeat _Her_, but we shall," Celestia said suddenly, after several minutes of silence. Apparently, she was pondering a strategy on how to defeat whatever evil was rising again. She was a Princess, with a sharp mind and years of wisdom on her – she knew what she was doing.

"But," Luna said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "How? The Elements of Harmony are not in commission; they are useless in their state,"

"Yes, but that does not mean we can't find new suitors for them," Celestia told her sister matter-of-factly, and paced around the stained glass room.

"It will not be the same as when you found Twilight Sparkle, dear sister – the challenge is much harder this time around," Luna told her, raising a hoof for emphasis.

"Indeed, however, we will always find a way. Each problem has its own conflict and resolution. We will allow the Elements to act on their own free will." Celestia explained, and stopped.

"What art thy planning, dear sister?" Luna inquired, a curious brow rising.

"We will set the Elements of Harmony in a magical case, in the auditorium of the high school," Celestia told her sister. "There, they will be closer to potential ponies with the qualities equal enough to support its power."

"But that is too dangerous, sister!" Luna called out, stomping her hoof. "What if _She_ takes the Elements?"

"But she won't," Celestia said, confidence in her voice. She was all serious business now – she wasn't playing at all. "The magic we will cast on the Elements of Harmony will repel everything – good, evil, and in between," She said, spreading her wings, her horn glowing a fluorescent bright yellow. "That Queen Malefica will _not_ get her hooves on them."

* * *

Time flew by. Creativity sat on her bed, her hooves pressed firmly in front of her divided hind legs, using her Unicorn powers to turn page by page of the Book of Magic. Her mother and father had told her they had found her with it, for some strange reason. It was an exceptionally heavy book, but with magic, it wasn't hard to lift it up. Regardless of its size, the book's contents were worthwhile; the book was a page turner.

Creativity looked out her window, and rose a brow. "Wow, it's late," She said, and set the book down. Walking toward the kitchen, she lit the area up with the tip of her horn and looked around.

"Hm, time to cook," She said, and immediately, all the cabinets and drawers opened. Several cooking utensils, such as double-pronged forks, spatulas, colanders, spoons, and a cheese grater circled around her.

Chopping, grating, and boiling away, Creativity began to multitask like crazy. She watched as the sun slowly descended and the moon began to ascend at a faster pace. She knew that this was the work of the two majestic sisters who live in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, mares of the day, and of the night. She's always wanted to meet them both, and learn from them, knowing of their powerful magic. She's sure one day she will, but that day isn't too close.

A light knock could be heard at Creativity's door. She clopped toward it and opened it up, seeing Zully at the door. She smiled, and walked right in.

"Smelled your cookin'. What'cha cookin'?" She said, sitting at the dinner table.

"Spaghetti, is all." She said, returning to the kitchen.

"Hope soup's on soon, I'm so hungry I could eat . . . A lot of hay," Zully commented, rubbing her belly.

Creativity used her powers once more to place some Spaghetti on a plate. She allowed it to float toward Zully's spot at the table, and set it down.

"Soup's on," She said, smiling, and preparing another dish for herself. Killing the stove's fire, she clopped over to the dining table, set the plate down, and began to eat.

"So," Zully said, with a mouthful, but then swallowing down hard. "You nervous for school tomorrow?"

"I must admit, it's a whole new experience, high school, that is," Creativity said, twirling the fork and then shoving Spaghetti into her mouth. She swallowed. "But I guess it'll be fun,"

"That's the stuff," Zully said, and finished her entire plate in less than five minutes. Creativity went agape, but shrugged, finishing her plate off too.

"Actually, I'm really looking forward to making some new friends. I'm also wondering how many other kinds of ponies like us will be there too," Creativity said, setting the plates inside of the sink and scrubbing the food remains off.

"I agree, yes ma'am." Zully said,

"Anyway, I need to get to bed, and so do you," Creativity said, and began to push Zully out of her apartment with her head.

"Fine, fine, g'night, Creativity," Zully said, and Creativity shut the door lightly. She turned, and jumped on top of her bed. Getting comfortable, she began to disgrace the beauty of the night by falling soundly asleep.

* * *

Princess Luna, the mare of the night, was watching the night itself from her royal tower, high above the streets of Canterlot. She peered into the telescope on her balcony, seeing the stars gleam. It was always quiet in the night, but Princess Luna learned that it would be best for her night to be calm and serene, instead of loud and noisy.

Her elder sister, Princess Celestia, was fast asleep. She was not nocturnal. Unlike Luna, she had far more on her plate, and deserved as much rest as she during the night. Princess Luna placed a hoof away from the telescope, and turned, walking into her room. She used her Unicorn powers to lift up a decorated book, and opened the pages up.

In it, were scriptures in a cryptic language only she and her sister knew, with the exception of the main Royal family, such as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Prince Shining Armor, and Duchess Twilight Sparkle.

The mare of the night felt a large roar of thunder. She turned once more, her eyes wide. She ran toward her balcony, and directed the telescope downward. Peering into it once more, she saw a crack on the streets of Canterlot, opening up inch by inch in seconds. Green fire emitted from it, smoke rising. She gasped, and her voice boomed.

"Guards of the Night! We require thy assistance with haste!" She said, flapping her wings quickly, her eyes shining a bright color, and her horn gleaming and emitting powerful magic, zapping at the crack on the street of Canterlot.

The Guards of the Night, Princess Luna's personal royal guards, came to her aid, lending their Unicorn powers to further her own strength. A powerful beam of dark light streamed toward the crack in the street, lowering the green flame and evil aura. She was successful in her endeavor, but then, the ponies residing in Canterlot opened their doors and windows to check the commotion. Surprisingly, Celestia didn't come out herself.

"Subjects of Equestria, Canterlot! Do not fear! We have successfully kept the harmony and peace at bay in thy residence! Please return to thy beds and rest in this calm night!" Luna boomed, the Royal Canterlot Voice effective. The ponies looked around, and at the sealed crack in the street. They nodded to their Princess before bowing, and going back into their houses.

Princess Luna put on a scowl, one filled with worry and anger. She folded her wings as she descended, and looked around. She turned to her guards, and sighed.

"To think that we had to disturb our subject's sleep, however, this matter has extended to higher lengths," The mare in the night spoke. "Call out thy subordinates and scourge the entire city; do not leave a single corner alone. Report to us if there is a problem."

The guards nodded.

"Go!" Luna boomed, her hoof raised in the air. The guards clopped away with great haste, down the tower, and onto the streets of Canterlot.

Princess Luna turned and peered into the telescope again. The crack in the street of Canterlot was now dimming in presence. It was slowly going away.

She sighed once more, and turned her head to her sister's side of the castle.

"I must report to my sister at dawn, when the moon's time is up," She said, and continued to watch over Canterlot.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Queen's Arrival

**Miss Asia's Corner:  
**

**Hello mares and gentlecolts, to another chapter of My Little Pony: Next Generation - Elements of Harmony (MLP:NGEOF for short)!  
**

**I have managed to upload in a week's time, perhaps, not sure, but I managed at least! Writing this fan fiction has appeared to become easier as I went along with it. I do have a few episodes of writer's block, but I managed to post this up and finish it today because I have some motivation. I really like My Little Pony in general, so yes.**

I have also changed the cover. I decided to change two cutie marks on the Elements of Harmony wheel, because they wouldn't work. The heart that existed there is now a rainbow, and the lightning mark is now a majestic song note! Isn't that better? I agree too!

**Just wanted to say that I do not claim ownership of any references to MLP:FiM in this. For example, the excerpt I took from the pilot episode of the very first MLP:FiM season is not mine, aside from the small paragraph after it.**

Also, here are a few definitions:  
-Clopped : Walked, walking, to walk.  
-Clop : To clap, an alternative to clap.  
-Hoof : Hand, obviously.

**Now then, a disclaimer should be here, but it's evident that I claim no ownership to something that is mine. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and I do not wish to sell any of this for a profit.**

**For those of you who read the fan fiction and would like to review, please remember:**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY, FOALS.  
**

**In other news, I uploaded this chapter 11/28/12, and I should be re-uploading once more with chapter 3 by early-mid December. Don't worry, I'll work on it, as long as I can get one review and a single follower, but the follower isn't mandatory!**

**Please read and review, and enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Princess Celestia spread her Pegasus wings, using her magic to raise the sun and power it up. She stepped back and turned to her sister, who was surprisingly awake at this time.

"Luna, it's fine," She assured her younger sibling. "You can go to sleep."

"It is not fine, dear sister," Luna contradicted, putting her hoof down. "Queen Malefica will surely rise at this rate. I was lucky enough to seal off a portal where her _things_ would come through. Even then, my soldiers have not returned."

Princess Celestia sighed, stress taking over. Over the centuries she had been the princess of the day, she had only ever come by so much stress, and that was due to a powerful mare of darkness that outmatched Discord's and Nightmare Moon's. Yet, she knew the Elements of Harmony could ultimately thwart the Queen, and send her back to the world she came from.

"The Elements have already been set up in the school auditorium," Celestia explained, walking around Luna and placing a wing on her. She began to lead her younger sister into her chamber.

"No need to worry," She smiled.

"What good would that do?" Luna said, climbing onto her bed and laying down, staring up at the mare before her.

"Do not worry so much about it, sister," Celestia said. "It is day, it is my time of rule, I will not fail you."

Luna sighed, defeated. She nodded, and allowed her ears to droop. Using her unicorn powers, her canopy bed curtains closed. Princess Celestia nodded, and stepped out of The mare of the night's chambers. Celestia spread her wings and beat them, springing into the air and down to the throne room of Canterlot Castle. Entering it, she took her seat, and sighed. She used her own unicorn magic to raise several important papers from her subjects.

Creativity could feel the morning sun spread out from the window above her bed and onto her. She squirmed slightly, knowing that it was time for her to get ready for school. Rising and blinking, she felt the tiredness of the train ride, the small events from yesterday, and that awkward dream she had come at her all at once. Yawning ensued, and she jumped out of bed and in front of the stall room.

Lifting a brush up with levitation, she began to brush her mane, and, since she was just great at multitasking, she also brushed her tail.

"New day, new life, new school," She exhaled. "At least I won't be going alone . . . "

A knock at her door. Creativity already knew who it was. Looking out of the stall room, she used her magic once more to unlock the door and let it flow open. There she was, her new friend, Gleaming Zultinite, or Zully, for short. She stepped in, and smiled.

"G'mornin'," She said, and walked into the stall room.

Creativity noticed that Zully was extremely friendly and enjoyed to invading the personal space of others. She didn't mind, as long as she wasn't reading a really good book.

* * *

Creativity set her mane and tail brushes down, for organization's sake, in their proper places. She uttered a good morning and took out her toothbrush and toothpaste, brushing her teeth with great power. She always wanted her teeth to stay pearly white, to match her coat.

"C'mon, we gotta get ta' school," Zully said, going into the living room.

Creativity spat into the sink and placed the brush down after rinsing it. She clopped into the kitchen from the living room, taking out a box of Pony Oats.

"I have to eat breakfast first," Creativity said. "It's the most important meal of the day, after all,"

"Enope," Zully suddenly said.

"No?" Creativity repeated, raising a brow.

"They serve breakfast at the new school, c'mon, let's go. Can't be late, can we?"

Breakfast at school? Creativity never heard of that. She always remembered eating breakfast in her house back in Manehatten. She assumed that that's how things worked in Ponyville. Celestia sure was kind to the ponies here.

"Fine," Creativity gave in, placing the box of Pony Oats back into the cabinet and closing it.

Both ponies left the apartments five minutes after. They noticed how several other ponies were walking in the same direction as them, and they all looked about their age. Creativity just walked close to Zully. She didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention. She noticed how everypony she saw was so colorful, and not bland. And, they also looked pretty happy to be attending the new school.

When Creativity and Zully arrived at the school, Creativity just stood there. It was just how the pamphlet has described it, yes. Manicured lawn, amazing buildings. They were giants compared to these tiny ponies.

As the two young mares entered with the other students, each of different shapes, sizes, coat colors, and gender, the auditorium is where they were needed. Because the school was brand new, it was tradition for the Princess of the day to announce the grand opening. Why the Princess of the day? Simple, because school is during the day, and not at night, of course.

The auditorium was wide and steep, but not steep like a mountain. On these floors, a pony could put a hoof down without sliding all the way to the bottom. It was at an angle that made it look steep, but you could still walk just fine.

There were rows of wooden seats with blue cushions from left to right, and even more rows at the bottom. It seemed endless. At the foot of the stage was a divider, and then the stage itself, which seemed to be at least five feet high and many more feet in length.

"Let's take a seat up in front, Creativity," Zully suggested.

Creativity nodded and the two ponies clopped on down the stairs and into the middle room, of the midsections. Other seats were taken by other ponies who had gotten to the school earlier. Apparently, there was only one class today, since Princess Celestia was supposed to attend.

Surely enough, after several minutes of anticipating gossip and whispers, a fanfare rung out. It silenced all the ponies and their chatter, the fanfare a dance like the sun rising and dawn coming. The red velvet curtains parted, and an elegant mare appeared. Fitted with a golden tiara, a golden necklace, pink tinge, a majestic white coat, a beautiful sun cutie mark and a flowing rainbow mane and tail. Her kind, pale pink eyes seemed to be omnipresent everywhere, as her powerful unicorn horn shone. It was true. Princess Celestia was something special, not only because of her authority, but because of her large Pegasus wings at each shoulder, spread out in greeting.

"I would like to congratulate all the ponies in this wondrous chamber, constructed by our very own Construction Stallions," She announced, extending a golden hoof to the male ponies bowing.

The auditorium burst into clops and hoof stomps. Zully joined in, but Creativity didn't. No, she was stuck, mesmerized by the Princess of the day. She never saw such a beautiful mare in her life. She always thought that her mother was gorgeous, but this is on a whole new level of awesomeness.

The Princess rose a hoof, and the auditorium went into deep and fine silence. It was so deep and fine, that it could shatter glass.

"I would also like to praise all you young ponies who have made it here," She began, taking a few steps. "Far and wide, and even nearby, to this grandiose school that, upon decree, was constructed just for the experience of learning, and friendship.

"I would also like to acknowledge our Mayor Mare, who lent a helping hoof in gathering students from across the globe,"

Celestia pointed at an elderly mare with a blue blazer on. Clops instantly began to resonate throughout the auditorium. Whistles, stomps, you name it. It was all there. Creativity joined in on clopping as well, with Zully, overenthusiastic.

"These next, long years here in Ponyvile High School will definitely be a challenging, yet, adventurous trip for you all," Celestia spoke, the auditorium silenced once more. "But please take note, that we are not only here to learn things we must know to make life work, but important morals and the value of friendship,"

Celestia turned and nodded to a stallion behind her. He nodded, and took a golden rope with his mouth. Pulling on it, revealed was a refined and eloquent box, embroidered with purple and gold. The only thing that was out of place, was a pink and blue cage surrounding it.

"These are the Elements of Harmony, the symbol of friendship," Celestia said, pointing a hoof at them.

In that moment, Zully and Creativity just sat there, listening intently to what Celestia was about to say. For some reason, those two couldn't stop staring at the box she is showcasing. On the other side of the auditorium, other ponies also had their eyes engrossed on the box, but the others just looked at it like it was some fancy jewelry.

"These Elements symbolize the love and unity that we all have the potential to dish out," Celestia decreed, her voice powerful. "As friendship grows, so does the almighty power of these Elements,"

Celestia stepped toward the elements, and turned once more.

"Let this be a symbol, and an encouragement to all of you young ponies," She said. "Without friendship, there is no life. Without caring for others, there is no meaning to life itself. Please burn that into your brains, for the words I speak are truth,"

Celestia seemed to have finished, but everyone else knew that she wasn't. She took steps forward once more.

"I remember, several years ago, the fate of Equestria itself was always in danger," She began, story telling voice on. "If it wasn't for the bond of six mares, Equestria would not have prospered how it has to this very day," She said, emphasizing her point with a hoof stomp.

"By harboring friendship and caring for others, we can defeat whatever disharmony threatens our peace, and ultimately banish it from our lives. The magical power friendship bares is even greater than my own," She spoke.

With those words, everypony gasped. Everypony was aware that Celestia was the most powerful of the two sisters. What they didn't know, however, is that without her sister, Celestia was weaker. But, now they know, that, the magic of friendship, the Elements of Harmony, overpowered even Celestia Herself.

"I am not a deity – I am not a Goddess. I have been overpowered before, but if those six mares have not come to my rescue, I would not even be here," She said solemnly. The auditorium stayed dead quiet.

"My point being, if it wasn't for their friendship and deep love for each other, things would have taken a major turn for the worst," Celestia began to walk away from the stage, but stopped once more, and looked at everyone with those pale pink eyes.

"I want you all to remember," She said. "Friendship,_is_ Magic."

With that, she fled the stage. The auditorium exploded into whistles, clops, stomps, wing flaps. All of these various sounds interconnected in harmony. The amount of power it carried was so great, that everypony was feeling it now. Celestia's powerful words have buzzed these young students into a new school year.

Leaving the auditorium, Creativity and Zully couldn't help but shake off a weird feeling. They were clearly happy and inspired by the Princess' amazing speech ability, but something about those Elements of Harmony seemed to click with them.

"Shucks, that speech sure was inspirational," Zully commented.

"Sure was," Creativity agreed.

It happened really fast. An object seemed to bump into Creativity, sending her and whatever bumped into her flying into the wall. She blinked, and noticed that it was a Pegasus. She had an olive colored coat, and baby blue eyes. She seemed nervous and completely flustered. Her mane was very pink, and her wings were folded slightly. It appears she tried to stop.

"Oh, oh, I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. . ." She uttered shyly, stammering in her sentence.

"It's okay," Creativity assured, and got back into balance. She stood over the shy pony, and noticed that her cutie mark was a heart with a red outline, and a rainbow inside, layered symmetrically. The pony stared up at her.

"What's your name?" Creativity inquired, smiling at her.

"I-I'm . . . Palette. . " She said, look away from Creatvity. Poor Palette was so ashamed and embarrassed for bumping into another person with her wings. First, it was her crush, and then, it was a mare she didn't even know. How embarrassing. Oh! How embarrassing!

"Pleasure, I'm Creatvity," She said, and went to help Palette up. Palette blinked, and nodded.

Zully walked up, and smiled, her chest puffed out. "And I'm Gleaming Zultinite, but you can call me Zully, honey,"

Palette looked at the two ponies before her. She seemed to shrink slightly, but felt very warm feelings from them. She felt as if they could be her friends, perhaps. She nodded, still incredibly shy and embarrassed at what just happened. Oh, those wings.

"Anyway, I reckon we should get to class. Jus' homeroom t'day, I think," Zully said.

Creativity nodded, and she began to clop away. They didn't have the same homeroom, apparently. Palette was apparently following her. Creativity looked back.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, no," She said shyly. "I have that room over there," She gestured with her hoof.

Creativity looked at the door she was looking at. It wasn't surprising that they'd have the exact same class for the morning hour. They both walked in, the class room already full with mares and colts, talking, and many other things. They were all about their age too.

"How lively," Creativity commented, smiling.

"Oh, yes, very," Palette agreed, although she didn't like the idea of the classroom being so noisy.

The other ponies were submerged into their own groups and such. It seems that Celestia's speech had motivated the ponies into being friends, but not everyone's together.

Creatvity and Palette took two empty desks. They began to converse, laughing here and there, until the teacher came in. She called attention to the class, and everyone immediately started to listen. She welcomed everyone to the new school year in Ponyville. She also congratulated the students for passing their first year.

"This room is very crowded," Palette said quietly, yet her voice was audible to the two ponies by her side.

"It is, I don't think I'll be able to read in such a noisy room in the morning," Creativity frowned, her main concern reading.

"Guess I'm not the only pony who likes books and quiet," A mare in a light gray color said. She peered at Palette and Creativity with her purple eyes, which were half-covered by her cool shades. Her mane was plain black, and seemed blown and choppy, a bang reaching almost the tip of her snout. Her wings were folded, and her tail was like her mane. She has a peculiar cutie mark that was off from her dark colors. An icicle like crystal was on both her flanks, bright blue in color. There was a large one, then a small one, in a lighter shade.

"Good to meet you both, I'm Grey Shades. Just call me Grey," Grey Shades said, introducing herself, and putting her shades back up, covering her eyes once more.

"I-I'm Palette. . ." Palette responded.

"I'm Creativity," Creativity said.

"Cool," Is all Grey said.

The school bell rang. Everypony exited the classroom in that same second, pouring out like a bucket of water tipped over. It took a while for Palette and Creativity to squeeze on through, along with Grey Shades, who was following them for some reason.

"Where are you cool gals going now?" Grey asked.

"Well, I need to go tend to my art work. It's not finished yet," Palette answered.

"I need to go organize my library. I left some books on the shelves, and then I have to meet Zully," She said.

"Who's Zully?" Grey Shades asked, blinking. You can't see her blinking, though, she has shades on.

"That will be me," The southern mare said, coming up behind Grey Shades unannounced. "They name's Zully. What's your name?"

"I'm Grey Shades. Call me Grey," Grey Shades replied, extending a hoof. Zully shook it enthusiastically, happy as ever to meet a new pony in the new high school.

"Anyway, I need to get going. Good bye," Palette said, and then clopped away, out of the school, and down the path to Ponyville.

"Guess I'll go do, some stuff," Grey said, and waved at us. She disappeared pretty soon into somewhere Creativity nor Zully knew. They looked at each other, and began walking down the winding path to Ponyville, which wasn't too far. Probably five minutes.

The sun was already descended from its place in the sky. It seemed that Princess Celestia would soon, ultimately, lower the sun, and make way for the moon, which her regal sister, Princess Luna, rose. Creativity stared up at the sky, noting its red, purple, and orange hue. It was a magnificent sight, filled with strange wonder and some nostalgic sense.

"Something wrong, shiny gem?"Zully asked.

Creativity turned her head and stared blankly at her, and shook her head. "Oh, uh, nothing, just felt weird for a moment."

"At least we made some friends t'day. Those two girls seem just fine," Zully stated, them reaching the apartment complex near the library.

"Oh! That reminds me," Creativity said, taking charge and running toward the library. She used her Unicorn magic to open the door and stepped in. She saw shelves upon shelves of books, lined up in A-Z order, by genre, by type. Creativity had no words to describe it.

"Uh, what're yadoin'?" Zully asked, walking up behind her.

"I need to check out some books," She said, darting around and looking for a book. "I need to learn more about these Elements of Harmony. They seem interesting."

"Really?"Zully asked, raising a brow.

"Of course," She said. "The Princess' speech was so interesting, and her mention of those elements, they really charged my mind,"

Zully just stood there, moving her eyes with Creativity's sharp movements. She sat down ultimately, just following Creativity with her head and eyes. She used her own Unicorn magic to lift a book out from a shelf, and examined it.

Creativity suddenly stopped and sighed. "Ugh," She groaned. "Why can't I find it? It should be here somewhere, right?"

"Uh, is this what you're lookin' for?" Zully asked, turning the book to the cover. It had a picture of a large gemstone, and a gold plated title above it, saying, 'The Legend of the Elements of Harmony.'

Creativity smiled and took the book in her hooves.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She praised, and jumped around, and around, and around. After minutes of jumping, she finally settled, and opened the book up.

"_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon._

_She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon...'_

_Ever since then, the Princess of the Night had been purified by the Elements of Harmony. The first six incarnations of the Elements of Harmony used their power to defeat a powerful Queen of Darkness from the Beneath. It was a difficult battle, one fought valiantly, but by the skin of their teeth, they managed to banish her for years on end. . . "_

Creativity lead the book aloud, flipping each page as she did just stared, astonished by the story. Her mouth was agape, and so was Creativity's.

"Amazin'," She said. "That story is so sharp, I say,"

"I just can't believe it," Creativity said. She set the book down, and stared. "Princess Luna was evil? Or, something, I don't know. This is pretty amazing, though,"

"Eyup," Zully agreed.

"I'm going to keep this book for a bit," Creativity said, storing the book inside her saddlebag. The two ponies began to exit the library, Zully shutting it with her magic. The two walked toward the apartment complex once more, entered, and said their goodnights.

* * *

The school auditorium was dark, dimly lit by the moon's bright light. All was quiet, silence, not a single peep or disturbance that could shatter it. At least, that's how it appeared.

A dark magic began to formulate, increasing, increasing, spinning, sculpting, creating. It continued to spin and weave, and in seconds, caused an explosion that destroyed the golden silence and shattered several windows. From the remains of the explosion, which caused a large hole on the carpeted floor, was a dark mare. Her eyes were a sickly green, her pupils slit. Her mane was groggy and messy, a sickly light purple. Her coat was as black as night, her tail the same as her hair, supremely long. She was very tall, extremely, wearing a conical hat. Her cutie mark? It didn't exist, at all. Her flanks were blank, but she exuded an amount of power that nopony seemed to possess.

"Ah, yes," Her voice resonated, as if several other ponies were speaking at the same time. A chorus. "The foolish Princess of the day had placed the Elements of Harmony in this vicinity."

She took several steps toward the stage, jumped up, spreading her Pegasus wings, and landing silently. Her eyes peered behind the curtains, the Elements of Harmony on a pedestal, inside the jewelry box. She took even more steps further, and used her Unicorn horn to lift the box. She failed.

"I see, I see," She cackled, walking around the pedestal and eyeing the box with lust. "Princess Celestia's a smart cookie, sealing the box with not only her power, but her sister's as well, and what's this?"

The Queen of Malice squinted an eye, as if trying to magnify her sight. Around the pink and blue cage, was yet another cage, golden in color, and purple in hue. She smirked, and let out another cackle. It was stomach churning.

"So the foolish Crystal Princess and her spouse have also intervened, lending their magical prowess to protecting such obsolete magic," Malefica snarled, and stomped her hoof. Her horn began to release static, the glow white, contrasting her coat. The amount of power it released rivaled even Celestia's, as she shot a powerful beam from way up high. The beam began to fight the combined forces of royalty, attempting to shatter the protection spell. Ultimately failing once more, her power bounced off, and began to spring around the walls, destroying several seats.

The Queen scoffed, and floated back down. Her power was not yet complete, not whole. She was nothing but a spectral image from the Beneath, here to advance her plans, yet it seems that would be more complicated than it seems.

"I have an idea," She smirked, and turned. "But I'll require more patience."

In that moment, thunder struck, and she was gone, as if not existing. The damage done was still there, for the ponies to see. And you know what else? A large, beautiful black diamond was situated in the middle, with a giant golden 'M' carved, signaling her return.

_Kehehehe. Foolish mortal foals. I wonder if the so called 'magic of friendship' Celestia claims to be so powerful will keep me at bay? Well, we shall see. Ahahaha!_


End file.
